


An investigation of curved surfaces by John Sheppard

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John investigates. (A character study of sorts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An investigation of curved surfaces by John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> Thank you to [](http://liresius.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://liresius.livejournal.com/)**liresius** for the initial prompt of '"General Investigations of Curved Surfaces" by Carl Friedrich Gauss'. You've been very patient  & I apologise if this didn't turn out quite the way that you were expecting. I blame John! *g*

If you asked them, a lot of people - okay, most people - would probably say that Rodney had an abrasive personality. He was too prickly - all sharp angles and rigid, jagged edges; not forgetting the deadly tongue that could flay an unsuspecting scientist or marine - or pretty much anybody - alive with a few well placed cuts.

Yeah, Rodney kinda grated that way.

If you could ask John though, and if he could tell - well, you’d get a different answer all together. But then John wasn’t most people - because he got to see what no one else saw, what no one else could even imagine.

John saw the softer side of Rodney McKay, every lush curve and quiet whisper.

And he’d dedicated himself to the full exploration of this phenomenon, making a private inventory of smiles, laughs, glances and touches. A whole memory brimming with evidence made just for him.

~*~

“What are you doing?” Rodney asked, slipping an arm around John’s waist, his chest a broad warmth at John’s back.

“Just thinkin’,” John answered lazily, rubbing his thumb along the back of Rodney’s hand as it lay, a perfect fit, against his belly.

“Dangerous,” Rodney snorted.

“Could be.”

“Bed?” Rodney yawned, dropping his head to John’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” John nodded, twisting to press an awkward kiss to Rodney’s ear.

And maybe he’d investigate a little more while they were there.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Title appropriated from 'General Investigations of Curved Surfaces' by Carl Friedrich Gauss, of course. Though he wasn't investigating in quite the same way as John... *g*


End file.
